Ese hombre
by Sharon Stephanie Cullen Black
Summary: Jacob nunca la valoro y nunca estuvo ahi para ella, nunca le hiso ni el amor solo sexo, Bella encuentra a ese hombre que le Demuestra el amor verdadero, la quiere, la valora ... pero ¿quien es ese hombre? ... ¿y si es un socio y mejor amigo de jacob?...


Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephanie Meyer a mi solo la historia me pertenece……

* * *

EBEBEBEBBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB

(N/a: bueno los próximos * van a ser de las pequeñas estrofas de la canción: Ese Hombre, de Tito Nieves, Víctor Manuel y La India, si tienen tiempo escúchenla es muy linda...) (N/a: lean abajo 3 AVISOS IMPORTANTES…

EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

*Ese hombre no quiso hacerte daño,

No le guardes rencor compréndelo (tratare)*.

Ha pasado ya un mes desde que Bella se fugo del departamento en donde vivía con su

Ex – novio Jacob, quien arto a Bella…Pero lo que el no sabe es que Bella esta con su amigo Edward…

-Bella, amor ven acá-dijo Edward con una voz muy dulce, una que nunca usaba Jacob.

-¿Qué pasa?- contesto Bella alegre, la verdad ahora es feliz se le nota.

-A llegado el día, no quiero que te escondas mas, hablare hoy con el.

-Estas seguro, Edward me da miedo su reacción-dijo Bella preocupado por la reacción de Jacob.

-Si estoy seguro, toma hazle una carta con lo que quieres que le diga…

Bella tomo el papel entre sus manos y se puso a pensar, ¿Qué le quería decir?, hace ya tanto que ella no piensa en el, solo piensa en otro, en Edward…

Edward después de media hora se despidió de Bella con un tierno beso en los labios y salio a encontrarse en un bar con Jacob, este no tenia miedo, la verdad solo pensaba en la felicidad de su amada Bella…

Pensaran que el es un mal amigo pero para nada, el es socio de Jacob y a sido testigo de que Jacob nunca valoro a Bella siempre estaba pendiente del trabajo y nunca de ella, y el cuando la vio se enamoro a primera vista, se fueron conociendo y Edward descubrió que la amaba, que ella era su vida, que ella era la indicada para el…

Bella por su lado también lo descubrió y se lo dijo a el, este se puso muy alegre al saber que el sentimiento era mutuo, pero sabían que estaba Jacob de por medio…

Una noche Bella estaba muy triste por Jacob, por lo frío que era con ella, así que empaco algunas de sus cosas y se fue dejando su pasado atrás…

Esa noche tocaron a la puerta de Edward y baya sorpresa la que se llevo el; una chica de ojos chocolates hinchados de llorar, en su puerta viéndolo con amor, así que el la recibió con todo el gusto del mundo y la hizo su novia, Edward descubrió muchas cosas, una de ella fue que Jacob nunca le había echo el amor…Y sobre todo que Bella nunca había echo el amo…

Así que Edward esa noche la amo, la hizo suya…la hizo tocar el cielo, le demostró el amor en la lujuria y la pasión, así se hicieron novios, pero Bella decidió tomarse un tiempo antes de encarar a Jacob…

Al llegar al bar, Edward encontró a un muy deprimido Jacob, eso le hizo sentirse mal, porque Edward quería a Jacob y sabia que era culpa de el que su amigo sufriera, pero al pensar que el nunca valoro a la excelente chica que es Bella, echo su lastima al demonio y fue hacia su amigo, para encararlo…

-Hey Jake-dijo animadamente.

-Hey hola Edward.

-Mira Jacob tenemos que hablar, sobre un tema que se que te duele.

-¿De Bella?.

-Exacto.

-¿Sabes algo de ella? ¿Sabes en donde esta?-dijo ilusionado.

-Esta con otro Jacob-dijo Edward serio

-¿¡¡¡QUE!!!?-dijo un muy alterado Jacob.

-Mira escúchame.

*Ese hombre solo vino a ocupar

El enorme vacío que tu amor en ella dejo.*

-Jake, ella es feliz.

-Cometí tantos errores la descuide tanto, nunca aprecie lo que tenia.

-Muy cierto.

*Tienes que olvidarla aunque te haga daño

Tal ves a su lado sea feliz acéptalo,

Se muy bien lo que sientes pero,

Voy decirte lo que ella me hablo…*

-¿Hablaste con ella?-pregunto con odio.

-Si, me dijo que te dijera-dijo Edward sacando la nota-dijo que te contara que ella esta muy feliz, que encontró a alguien que la ama, que la quiere que le presta atención, alguien que le demuestra su amor, una persona detallista, a la que ella ama, que lo siente mucho por ti, pero las personas tienen un limite, y vos lo pasaste-leyó Edward.

-Debe ser broma-dijo Jacob con una gran sonrisa "¿ahora que piensa?" pensó Edward.

*Si pudiera hablarle se que comprendería

Yo le haría saber que ella esta junto a el por dolor.*

-Ella no lo ama, esta tratando de olvidarme te lo aseguro-dijo un muy entusiasmado Jacob.

Edward estaba seguro que así no era, pues había hablado de eso con Bella y además la había oído hablar por teléfono con su amiga Ángela y le decía que lo amaba a el que había encontrado al hombre perfecto…

*Ya no te engañes ella no quiere,

La vida solo una oportunidad

Acéptalo…*

-No seas cabezota Jacob ella esta mejor, no le estropees su felicidad, la he visto tan radiante, tan feliz, cosa que contigo no estaba, Bella en este momento irradia alegría y no dolor, aparte se nota que ese hombre la ama y la quiere-dijo Edward molesto.

-No Edward ella esta por despecho ahí, no por amor-replico Jacob.

En ese instante, la persona que no había querido acompañar a Edward ha decirle la verdad a Jacob apareció detrás de Edward.

-Y ¿como estas tan seguro de eso Jacob Black?-reprocho Bella.

Edward volvió a verla y le sonrío, Jacob por su lado, la miro con su mejor mirada de perrito arrepentido…

-¿As escuchado todo?-pregunto Jacob.

-Si.

-¿Y a que has venido?.

-Pues mi querido Jacob, ya que veo que no le crees a Edward, he venido a aclararte las cosas-dijo Bella sentándose al frente de el…

*Cuéntale que soy feliz

Que aveces me da miedo mirar atrás

Pero no tengo miedo quiero vivir.

Que hay alguien que necesita mi amor y

Con pequeñas cosas me ha hecho bien

El no hace mas que quererme.*

-Bella, se que todavía me quieres, podemos arreglar esto.

-No, Jacob de verdad soy la mujer mas feliz del mundo, a ese hombre lo amo con toda mi vida, daría mi vida por el, Jacob lo quiero y lo adoro mas que lo que te quise a ti, contigo fue cariño de amigos, con el no, es tan atento Jacob cosa que tu nunca fuiste, yo no te amo-dijo Bella mirando a los ojos a Jacob, Edward mostraba su risa torcida porque sabia que Bella se refería a el.

-Bella y todas esas noches de pasión, todo lo que compartimos, ¿Dónde quedo eso?.

-¿Pasión?, ¿todas esas noches? ¿Estas seguro que fue pasión? O ¿solo un revuelcon?-dijo ella fríamente- Jacob por dios nunca hicimos el amor, tu nunca me amaste, lo que tienes es una mala costumbre a la rutina de siempre, rutina en la cual yo me arte.

-Jacob debes entenderla, a ella le han dado algo mejor de lo que tu le dabas, tal ves tu no eres el indicado para ella y el si, a lo mejor a otra chica esperándote-dijo Edward

-¿Es por dinero?, Bella habla.

-¿Cómo piensas eso de mi?, muy bien, sabes que el dinero no me importa, mira te lo digo por enésima y ultima vez, el puede vivir en los peores de los lugares, no puede tener dinero que a mi poco me importa, igual iría con el, Jacob, LO-A-MO-dijo una muy enfadada bella.

*Es él, el que me hace sentir lo que

Contigo nunca sentí.

Dile que hoy he vuelto a creer que

Alguien necesita por fin mi amor.*

-Jacob yo solo te puedo dar una amistad.

-¿Quién es?-"Woo al fin la pregunta del siglo" pensó Edward.

-¿De verdad, lo quieres saber? ¿No lo prefieres oírlo después?-dijo Bella con miedo

-No, si lo amas tanto dime ¿quien es?- Edward volvió a ver a Bella dándole a entender que el lo diría…

*Ese hombre no te quiso hacerte,

Daño no le guardes rencor,

Comprenderlo (tratare),

No lo dudes es tu amigo y te quiere

Porque ese hombre, ese hombre

SOY YO….*

-¿Quién es?-volvió a preguntar.

-Es alguien cercano a ti…. Es un amigo tuyo…-comenzó Bella.

-Quiero que sepas que él te ve como a su hermano que te quiere pero que se enamoro y el no controla los sentimientos-continuo Edward.

-¿Quien es el maldito?-escupió Jacob.

-Espero que lo perdones de verdad, porque… Ese maldito…Ese que esta con Bella…Ese Soy yo- en ese momento todo hizo clic en la cabeza de Jacob.

-Tu… Edward pero eres como mi hermano-dijo Jacob asombrado.

-Lo se… perdóname pero aun así no la dejare… la amo… Jacob seamos amigos anda… se que te va a costar vernos juntos pero… tendrás tiempo…solo terminemos bien-dijo Edward.

-Bella déjalo….perdona Edward pero….Bella dame una razón aparte de que lo amas y es tu media mitad…para quedarte con el y no conmigo-eso era idiota pero Jacob quería convencerse que ella y el nunca encajarían de nuevo.

Bella cerró fuertemente sus ojos y dio una muy buena razón, pero esta ni Edward la sabia…

-Otra razón aparte de que lo amo, y es mi otra mitad es...es que estoy embarazada…tengo 15 días de embarazo ¿te parece buena razón?-dijo Bella nerviosa y así abrió sus ojos chocolates, los cuales se encontraron con unos ojos esmeraldas que brillaban de felicidad aparte de una hermosa sonrisa torcida.

-¿De verdad?-pregunto Edward a lo cual Bella asintió con la cabeza-Es perfecto, no sabes lo feliz que estoy, Bella te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, a como nunca creí amar a nadie, gracias-dijo abrasándola y sentándosela en su regazo a los dos se les había olvidado la presencia de Jacob.

-Si es una muy buena razón, felicidades Bella, acepto ser su amigo-dijo Jacob sinceramente-se ser un buen perdedor, pero quiero alejarme de ustedes un tiempo, quiero poder hacerme a la idea de que tu y tu son pareja, así que me iré un año de viaje-dijo Jacob levantándose.

-Solo te pido una cosa como amigo Edward.

-Lo que quieras amigo.

-Cuídala, vale mucho, bueno chao Bella, chao Edward, felicidades nos vemos luego-dijo y se marcho.

Ese fue el ultimo día en que Edward y Bella supieron de Jacob…

Habían pasado ya Un año de eso, Bella había sido presentada a la familia de Edward como su prometida, ella se llevaba de lujo con Rosalie y Alice, aparte que también se llevaba genial con los primos medios hermanos de Edward, Emmett y Jasper.

Bella descubrió, que Emmett y Jasper eran adoptados, por eso tenían otro apellido y por ningún lado el Cullen, ellos eran los Hale; sus padres muy amigos de la familia Cullen murieron y los dejaron a cargo de ellos, por eso era que Alice era novia de Jasper y Rosalie novia de Emmett…

Aparte de llevarse muy bien con toda la familia de Edward, Bella dio a luz a dos hermosas niñas, un 7 de julio, las niñas eran hermosas, eran una copia de Bella y Edward, aunque una de ellas era rubia…

Una de ellas se llamaba Renesmee Carlie Cullen, es de cabello cobrizo al igual que su padre pero tiene los rizos de su madre, tiene los ojos de bella y la palidez de ambos, su cara es idéntica a la de Edward pero tiene unos toques de Bella como el rosa de sus mejillas y el rubor que sale de ellas…

La otra se llama Jane Emily Cullen, es rubia y de ojos verdes como esmeraldas lo cual lo saco de Edward, la forma de su cara es como la de bella, es pálida al igual de su hermana es de cabello lacio, en fin las dos eran el vivo retrato de sus padres, en este momento hace unos dos meses las niñas cumplieron un año, ya caminaban y decían algunas palabras…

Edward y bella ya se habían casado justo después de 5 meses del nacimiento de sus hijas, ellos estaban muy orgullosos de su amor y su familia…

Nuca supieron mas de Jacob, pero la verdad nunca pensaban en eso solo pensaban en su familia, sus hijas, su amor y su felicidad, rara vez alguno de los dos recordaba o mencionaba algo de Jacob…Saben que lo hicieron sufrir pero cuando el amor te llama no importa nada ni la amistad de tu amigo…

-Gracias-dijo Bella, acababan de acostar a las niñas.

-¿Por qué amor?-pregunto Edward abrasándola por la cintura y atrayéndola a su cuerpo.

-Por sacarme de ese departamento, por darme tu amor, por aparecer en mi vida y sobre todo por hacerme la mujer mas feliz del mundo mas de lo que lo era dándome dos hermosas hijas.

-Las gracias te las debo yo a ti, Bella si tu no hubieras dado el primer paso confesándome tus sentimientos, si tu no te hubieras ido del lado de Jacob, si nunca hubieras dejado a Jacob por mi, no estaríamos hoy así y con todo lo maravilloso que tenemos-dijo con su voz aterciopelada pegando mas a Bella a su cuerpo-eres mi vida nunca lo olvides, vos tenes mi corazón y mi vida en tus manos, eres la razón de mi existir-dijo besándola dulcemente.

-Demuéstramelo, Edward demuéstrame cuanto me amas-dijo Bella coquetamente-te deseo en este momento.

-Será todo un placer mi amor.

Esa noche no dijeron nada mas con solo sus, jadeos, suspiros, gruñidos, gritos ahogados, gemidos, etc, lo dijeron todo, esa noche se demostraran mutuamente cuanto se amaban, hicieron el amor mas de 7 veces seguidas, cuando el sueño los venció, se dijeron un te amo y cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo…

Podemos decir que esta historia nos da 5 enseñanzas:

Hazle caso a tu corazón y a tus sentimientos, que hubiera sido de Bella si no hubiera seguido sus sentimientos y no se hubiera ido al lado de Edward…

Di la verdad, se sincero y no hipócrita y falso, ay que decir las cosas de frente y no a las espaldas de otros a como Bella y Edward encararon a Jacob y le dijeron su amor…

Se buen perdedor, tenes que ser consiente que aveces se ganas y aveces se pierde, pero todo es recompensado, a como Jacob el acepto y se retiro en donde pudo hacer un escándalo, y además lo que le dijo Edward, Jacob encontrara su amor, así que si algo no te sale se bueno perdedor y eso se te recompensará tal vez no hoy ni mañana, pero después en tu futuro…

No tengas miedo de perder una amistad solo por algo que paso, algo que no pudiste evitar o no estaba en tus manos, a como Edward…

Todos tendremos siempre un final feliz, a como dicen "después del viento, viene la tormenta y después de la tormento viene la paz", Bella tuvo un final feliz aunque le costara llegar a eso…

* * *

EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

Bueno espero que reflexionen con esas enseñanzas y que les sirvan de aliento si están pasando por algo difícil…como yo….ahh pero eso no importa :S, bueno solo ya saben dejen sus reviews porfa y se nota que ando depre porque escribo historias así…lo divertido (bueno nada porque mi depre no es divertida:( ) es que descubrí que cuando ando con depre me salen buenos ONE-Shot, bueno espero que les guste y les quiero decir algo tengo 3 avisos para ustedes….

AVISO #1:

Bueno con el fic de una cita con un medico apuesto(o creo que así se llamaba :S), bueno el segundo capitulo lo empezaré a escribir así que lo tendré por ahí de en 15 días, depende de mi inspiración para algo que no sea triste o empalagoso o de enseñanzas-no me odien, creo que ustedes saben que es andar depresivo :(- así que tranquilos si lo seguiré nadie a dicho que no, jeje ….

AVISO #2:

Bueno con lo del fic del embarazo quiero aclarar, que no estoy exigiendo los reviews en mis otras historias, es que quiero darles a entender que necesito y me motivan los reviews, es que ustedes son muy malitos conmigo, dejan reviews solo en la del embarazo adolescente y leen las otras y ni un que linda o un hey me gusta esta buena, así que ya saben no actualizaré el fic de un embarazo adolescente hasta tener mínimo 10 reviews nuevos en cada una de mis otras historias incluyendo esta y mis otros ONE- Shot :D :P….

AVISO#3:

Estoy haciendo los trailers de mis historias (fics) así que muy pronto cuando los suba a youtube, pondré en mi perfil el link de ellos. Otra cosa que les quería informar es que no se muy bien si actualizare mis otras historias(ecepto la del embarazo adolescente u_u) esta semana o la otra, quieren que le sea sincera no se cuando actualizare, la verdad ando con una depre TAN GRANDE QUE CASI NI HABLO :S, así que no se que tanto afectara mis historias, por lo que si puede ser que suba son ONE-Shot como este, cosas así es lo único que mi depresiva cabecita escribe en este momento así que besos y cuídense….

GRACIAS A MIS AMIGAS LAS QUIERO MUCHO SON LO MAXIMO…

BESOS Y ABRASOS!!!

RECUERDEN LOS * FUERON ESTROFAS O PARTES DE LA CANCIÓN ESE HOMBRE DE TITO NIEVES, Víctor MANUEL Y LA INDIA….

DEJEN SUS REVIEWS POR FAVOR (ah ni carita de Alice tengo ganas de hacer U_U)

EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE


End file.
